


Something there

by TheWildOmega



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Crowley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this ask Hey can you do a one shot (imagine idc) where Crowley stops an alpha from claiming an omega (the reader) that didn't want to be claimed and he comforts her and idk fluff. Thank you and let me know if you want a part two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"No! NO please!" you screamed as the man on top of you ripped at your clothes. The alpha had grabbed you and pulled you into a van on the side of the street. You knew you shouldn't have gone out this late and during your heat but you were starving and needed food. As you were walking to the Chinese place down the street the said alpha had grabbed you.

  
Now you were currently trying to fight back as he ripped at your clothes and grouped your body painfully. You were scared and alone and were beginning to give up hope as he pulled off your shirt. Without thinking you slapped at him landing a loud blow across his face. All stopped, he looked at you with cutting eyes as a loud growl left his throat. When you went to crawl away he grabbed your ankle and twisted hard making you hear a snap and let out a scream. "Shut up you stupid bitch!" He yelled through clinched teeth as he balled up his fist and nailed you on your right cheek bone. Feeling dazed you awaited the worse as he climbed on top of you but nothing happened.

  
Crowley had been Walking down the empty street when he heard screaming. Not thinking anything of it he continued his walk but then it came again, a blood chilling scream. Looking towards the direction he saw a burgundy van parked on the other side of the small street. The van was shaking slightly and he could make out a slight shadow through the back glass. Without thinking he went to the van when he heard a male voice boom from inside. Hearing what he said he knew something unpleasant was going on and yanked the door open. Looking inside he saw as a large man, no doubt an alpha was straddling the legs of a small female, an omega by the smell of it. Seeing his fist connect with the woman's face Crowley flew hot. Grabbing the man by the hair he ripped him off of the woman.

  
Throwing the alpha to the ground he looked over the woman. Before he could move the man was back up "What the fuck man! You..." he never got to finish as Crowley ran his angel blade through his chest making the man choke on his words. Snapping his fingers he sent the weapon away and went to the omega's side. She had blacked out and was laying on the dirty floor of the van. Her clothes were torn off of her and she had blood running down the side of her face. Her leg was noticeably broken and twisted at an angle but what made a deep growl leave the demon's throat was the smell of her heat that hung thick in the air. Now he knew that alpha had smelt her heat and no doubt went to rape her. Tightening his jaw he lifted her into his arms he knew he could not leave her here. Holding her close he teleported away with the omega in hand.

  
Jumping up you winced at the pain in your head. Letting your head settle you looked around the room. You were in a dark room with stone walls, the room was lite by torches hung along the walls and a fireplace. In the room was two couches a desk and a large canopy bed that you laid in. Hooked up to your arm was a IV line and you had a cast around your left ankle. "Hello darling nice to see you have awakened." Looking over you saw a man in a suit smiling at you. He was a middle-aged man with a well kept beard and short hair. He wore a black suit with a red tie and you knew right away he was an alpha. Instantly curling up it was hard for him not to notice. "What is your name sweetheart?" He asked her as gently as he could. Looking down you whispered, "Y/n...l/n.." Smiling he slowly made his way over to you, "Well Miss l/n my name is crowley... you had quite the night. Your ankle is broken and you have a fracture in your cheekbone along with being malnourished. But all is well and have been patched up and should heal with time." Being so close he could yet again smell her heat but could also smell fear. "Thank you Mister Crowley but if I may ask where am I?" You asked without looking up.

  
"Why don't you get some more rest luv, We can talk later. I can promise you that no harm will come to you while you are here. There is a bathroom through there, you can take a shower if you would like and I believe these will fit you. If you need anything call for me and I will see to it. I only ask that you do not leave this room. " With that Crowley walked out. Looking up you saw a door to what you guessed was the bathroom. You did not know this man but somehow you trusted him. Making her way over to the bathroom you shut and locked the door before taking off what was left of Your clothes and washing up. After your shower you did as Crowley had said and went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next couple of weeks your leg had healed along with your cheek. Crowley would stop by every morning to see you and ask if you needed anything. You could tell he was an alpha but there was also something else about him. You were very curious about the strange man that had saved you from what you knew would have been an awful claiming but were just to shy to ask.

Crowley had kept his distance from the female. He knew in truth if he was to close and his alpha caught the scent of her then he would want her as his own. She was a beautiful creature. Once her face had healed and was no longer swollen he got to see the real her. He loved her h/c hair and kept imagining what it would be like to run his fingers through it. And her eyes, bright e/c eyes that he could stare into for ages. Shaking his head he snapped out of the trance. He knew she would never agree to being his mate. 'Who would want to be mates with the king of hell?' he said downing his drink.

Reading one of the books crowley had given you,  you couldn't help but smile as it ended. 'beauty and the beast' one of your favorite tales. Hearing a knock at the door you looked up as your secret Prince Charming walked in. "hello Mr. Crowley. How are you today?" crowley slowly walked over to where you were sitting by the fire. "I am doing well darling as i hope you are... And I told you to call me just Crowley." looking down at forgetting what he had already told you you mumbled your apology. "I'm sorry... Crowley."

Seeing her look down he cursed himself before offering her his hand to help her up. "don't be sorry y/n. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me?" He forced himself to keep his voice steady. He was happy when she looked up and smiled "yes,  I would love that." nodding crowley straightened up,  "very well I will get someone to bring you some clothes if you would like to get cleaned up before dinner." y/n have him a small smile before nodding.  "alright see you in a little while." crowley said giving her a small bow of his head before leaving her to get ready. 

You held in your glee at being asked to dinner by the man you had fallen for. Hugging the book you sat it on the bed before running to the bathroom to get ready. 

When you got out of the shower you looked to see a f/c silk dress laying on the bed. You couldn't help but feel in awe at the beautiful dress.  Lifting the light material you held it up to your small frame and looked into the mirror. This dress most likely cost more than your whole wardrobe. Taking a deep breath you put the dress on and smiled. 

By the time you got your hair up into a bun and looked yourself over in the mirror there was another knock at the door. "yes?" you said in a small voice thinking it was crowley. You were surprised to see a woman walk through the door. "hello." you said to her in a soft voice.  She was a beta and wore a black dress.  "Hello, my name is Hannah I am here to escort you to dinner." you nodded at her giving a small smile before following her,  "I'm y/n...nice to meet you." the two of you did not say anything as she led you to a large set of black carved wood doors. Turning to you she gestured for you to go in before leaving. Taking a deep breath you placed your hand on the metal knob, turned it and opened them. 


	3. Chapter 3

Opening the door you looked in to see Crowley standing by the fire. Hearing the door open he looked over at you, a smile coming to his face at seeing you. "hello darling" he says as he made his way over to you. Holding out his hand you took it only for him to lay a light kiss to your knuckles. You blushed bright red at his sweet gesture and looked down. 

Smiling crowley led you to the Table. Once you both were seated crowley snapped his fingers and in walked four people all carrying trays of food. Sitting them on the table they poured you both a glass of red wine. 

Crowley watched as you looked at the red wine questionably. "do you not drink? " he asked you as he cut up his steak.  "I've never tried it." you admitted feeling embarrassed.  "well then now is your chance." he said smiling. Taking a sip of the red liquid you hummed at the sweet but tangy taste making crowley smirk. 

As dinner continued the two of you talked about little things. Crowley asked you about your life. You told him how your parents had given you up when they found out you were an omega, not wanting the responsibility of raising and caring for you. You had been on your own since you were thirteen,  constantly on the move. 

After dinner Crowley had took you over to sit by the fire.  "so darling what were you doing out there that night all alone?" he asked looking at you. "I was going to get something to eat." nodding his head he looked to see you were staring into the fire.  

The demon king looked at the small omega sitting beside him. She was so beautiful. So innocent. Crowley could smell her from how close she was. He closed his eyes as the alpha whispered to him. The alpha wolf wanted her, wanted her bad. Giving a low growl he stood. Holding out his hand she took it. 

Crowley led you back to your room before turning to you. "thank you for letting me have dinner with you. It was wonderful." you told him with a gentle smile. "Of course my dear. Thank you for the lovely evening." 

Even though he wanted to do nothing but pull you into his arms crowley gave a small bow of his head before wishing you a goodnight and walking away. Your smile fell as he walked away. He left so quickly. Perhaps you had done something wrong. Looking down you went to bed. 

The next morning there was a knock on your door. Hurrying to get it you smiled going to see Crowley on the other side. When you opened the door you were not greeted with the face you were hoping for. Instead there was a male beta standing there. "oh hello." you said in a small voice. 

"Mr. Crowley has sent me to take you back home." hearing his words made your heart fall. Crowley wanted you to leave. He didn't want you. Holding in your tears you nodded your head to the man. Walking to the table you looked to the book he had let you borrow, 'Beauty and the beast.' 

Running your fingers over the old picture on the front of a young women and Her Prince you felt a tear roll down your cheek. 

The beta had done what Crowley had wanted he had took you home. Although the crummy apartment no longer felt like home to you. Telling him to tell crowley thank you you made the walk to your door. Opening the door you looked in. 

You didn't have much to fill the studio loft. There was only a queen size bed sitting on the floor in one of the corners. Books piled up everywhere. And a small rug by the fireplace. Going to turn on the lights you saw there was no electricity and groaned. After lighting a few candles you looked for anything to eat, settling on the only box of mac and cheese left. 

After you were done you layed in bed. It was then that your thoughts caught up to you. 'what had you done  to make Crowley want you gone? You had thought last night had been great... Until he had walked away quickly.... Who were you fooling. You were nothing but a poor omega that he had saved from getting raped. Crowley was rich and elegant. He no doubt had tons of women throwing themselves at him... Why would he ever want you.'

Crowley sat at his throne thinking of y/n. He had fell for her. He had fell in love with the small omega that he saved. She was all he wanted, all he could think about. He knew she deserved better than the king of hell. She deserved someone better than a demon. So he had done the thing he had hated the most,  he had sent her away. Chugging down his whiskey he snapped his fingers.

"yes sir?" looking up he was met with the demon that he had sent to take y/n back home. "Is she home?" he asked him with a sadness in his voice.  "yes sir." nodding he looked at him "keep an eye on her. Don't let her know that you are watching her. Make sure no harm comes to her." he watched as the beta nodded and then disappeared. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

You had tried to go back to your old life after being left by Crowley. You had found out that since you had been gone for so long that your job at the local library was terminated. With no other option you had went looking for jobs and had gotten one at a fabric factory. You hated the job. You had burns on your hands from the chemicals they used to treat the fabric and the owner was a creep. He was an alpha and would constantly make you uncomfortable.

It had now been three weeks since you had last seen crowley and your heat was near. Going to a drugstore after work you asked the pharmacist for a suppressant to help block your heat but he had told you they were out of stock. Already feeling your heat coming on you made you way back to the factory. You had no choice but to ask for time off, the only problem was you had put on your application that you were a beta.

Walking to the owner's office you knocked lightly on the door. "come in." opening the door the alpha gave you a stick grin. "oh hello y/n. What can I do for you?" he said standing from his desk to come stand in front of you. You curled in at him being so close to you and looked down at your feet. "I wa...was wondering if I could ...take the next few days off?" you tried to keep your voice as steady as possible but he was towering over your small frame making your omega instinct to submit kick in. "hmm what do you need to take off for?" he asked you walking forward some more making you back up. " family reasons." you lied, you had learnt to keep your rank from people... More especially people like him.

He continued to step closer to you making you back up to the door. Leaning down he took a whiff of your scent and smiled widely before leaning back up. "very well. See you soon." quickly you bolted out of the run down building and made your way towards home.

The whole way home you kept looking behind you. It's felt as if someone was following you and you were beginning to get paranoid. Going up the steps to your apartment door you took out your keys and unlocked the door. Going to open it you felt as someone came up behind you and wrapped their hand around your mouth. You went to scream and move but couldn't. "shh doll. Boy aren't you a beauty." the voice said and you felt a pain in your neck as he stuck a needle into you....and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

The demon watched as the girl went into her apartment building. He had been doing this for weeks now. Everyday he kept an eye on her making sure she was safe. And everyday when she would get home from work he would go report to his king.

Crowley looked up as the demon he had assigned to watch over y/n walked into the throne room. "Anything?" he asked him. "no sir. She is safely at home from work for the day." crowley nodded and waved his hand dismissing the demon.

Once he was left alone he buried his face in his palms. Rubbing his hands through his hair he sighed. How he wished she could be by his side. He had not gotten over her like he had hoped. If anything he had become more restless without her presence. His alpha was raging. He wanted nothing more than to claim y/n as his own. To make her his mate. Crowley was no different it was his greatest desire to have her as his bride...his queen. But he wanted her to be happy. To have a normal life. Even if that was without him.

The next morning the demon waited outside in the car for the girl to go to work. He waited and waited but she never came. Knitting his brows together he teleported up to her room. The door was wide open and she was no where to be seen. He next went to her job to find her not there either. 'this was not good' after looking all over town he still had found no trace of her. Knowing there was no other option he went to report to Crowley.

Teleporting to where his king was he saw him talking to the Winchesters. Rushing to his side he was met with all eyes on him.

"what is it Keith can't you see I'm busy at the moment!.." crowley yelled making the demon tense up. "the girl Sir...she's not at her apartment or anywhere...i can't find her." he gasped out. In an instant Crowley's eyes were red with rage. Grabbing the demon by the throat he held him to him. "what do you mean you can't find her? " he growled. Seeing the demon grab at his throat and choking he released his grip. "...her door... Was open and she... Was gone sir." he said between coughs. "show me." crowley growled and they both disappeared leaving the two brothers baffled.

Arriving at the apartment crowley looked over the empty room. "go send out demons to search for her. I want her found.... If she is harmed it's your head." he told the demon making him nod and disappear. It was so cold he could see his own breath. The walls and ceiling were old and there was an obvious leak above. The only furniture in the room was a mattress on the floor by the fire place that had old coals in it with a thick quilt laying on it. Candles and books lined the window seals. Looking over the kitchen he saw there to only be a half a loaf of bread and some packs of ramen noodles. The demon king was shocked at the state she was forced to live in. He had sent her back to this. To live with no heat or food.

Crowley continued to look around her room for any sign of where she might be. He had found a jar with some change in it that was labeled 'Fiji'. There was a notebook with the title 'dreams' on it. Flipping through it he saw cut out pictures of things from places around the world to pictures of houses with the 'perfect families' playing in the yard. Pictures of people in love. This is what shocked him the most. She lived like this but she didn't want money or glory all she truly wanted was to have a family. To have someone to love her. Like him.

Feeling a pull at his heart he called for his hound. Seeing both Juliet and growley in front of him he held up one of her shirts for them to smell. "find her."he told them before they both barked and disappeared.

You shook with your sobs in the small room they had threw you in. It was cold and dark. The only light coming from when someone would open the door. When the small chance of sight came you had looked to find nothing in the room but the bed they had chained you to. You had no idea how long you had been here, there was no way to tell the time. 

Hearing someone unlock the door it opened to reveal a beta female. You curled up on the bed backing away from her to the corner when she made her way to you. Going to grab for you you pulled and fought.  "no please... Where am I? Why are you doing this?" you cried out but she just slapped the side of your face and grabbed your by a fistful of your hair. You gave a yelp as she pulled your hair slamming you down into the mattress. 

Pressing a knee to your back she held onto your hair tightly making your neck crane to the side. With your neck bare she inserted a needle into your skin making you scream. "ahhhh please stop!" After she pulled the needle out she let you go and walked into the hallway. Thinking she was leaving you she walked back in, throwing a tray with a slice of bread and an apple on the bed beside you. That was all you saw before she closed the door, taking the light with her. 

Crowley paced his chambers, the same room y/n had stayed in while she was here. "I should have never sent her away. This is my fault." he told himself as he chugged down another glass of Craig. So busy with his self loathing he didn't hear as the door opened. Spinning around he saw it was Keith. "Don't you know how to bloody knock?!" the beta looked down and trembled "forgive me sir... I have news of the girl." Crowley looked up at this "well are you going to tell me or just stand there?! " "sorry sir,  she has been taken to be auctioned off at a 'heat sell' sir." the demon tried as hard as he could to hold in his fear at telling crowley the news.  

Feeling his blood boil crowley gave a deep growl. Felt as his eyes changed. Being filled with so much rage the glass in his hand shattered and the room began to shake. Looking at the demon he snarled "where?" and saw as he swallowed deeply. 


	6. Chapter 6

Crowley's sources had told him this was no run off the mill omega auction. Unfortunately this particular one was being ran by a group of pagen Gods. Plutus the god of greed, he knew the man from past auctions and knew this would be a high security sell. People here auctioned off many different things, from money to other people. It was a risky business. But he would do anything to get his love.

You were so weak from the lack of food or activity. You were sure they were trying to starve you. Maybe you had died and this was hell. Pulling the thin sheet over your body you thought of the only thing that had kept you sane, Crowley. You thought back to his smile. His relaxing voice. His scent. Feeling a tear roll down your cheek you buried your face into the sheet. How you wished he was here now.

The door being opened snapped you out of your thoughts. It was the same woman from before only this time there was another with her. You curled up as she came towards you. Taking hold of the sheet she ripped it from your body making you whimper. Going to the chain around your ankle she unlocked it. Your excitement was soon demolished as she chained your hands together and snatched you out of bed.

Being so weak you fell to your knees. Giving a growl she pulled you up to your feet. "where are we going?" you asked and received another slap to the face. "Quiet!" she snarled and nodded her head to the other female. Taking your other arm the two dragged you down the bright hall. Having been in the dark for so long the light hurt your eyes.

They had taken you to a bathroom. Pushing you against the wall they quickly stripped you bare. You tried all you could to cover your nudity but it did nothing as they quickly hooked the chain on your wrists to the ceiling. With your arms held over your head one grabbed a hose and proceeded to spray you down with the scorching hot water. You screamed and cried out as the scrubbed your skin. It felt as though they were rubbing you raw. It hurt so bad. After washing your hair they rinsed you one last time before unhooking you and dragging you off somewhere else.

Laying you on a table they strapped you in. Looking around you watched as they mixed something in a bowl before pouring it onto your legs, underarms, and womanhood. Whimpering at first you let out another scream as they waxed you. Your skin hurt so much. It felt as though the air it's self was burning you. Feeling faint you felt as they clipped your nails and toenails, brushed out your hair and dressed you in nothing but a bra and panties.

Pulling you into a another room you looked up to see nothing but a post in the middle of the floor. Shoving you down to sit in front of it they chained your hands to it. Pulling something out of her pocket you saw another needle. Giving a sob she stabbed it into your neck...and everything went black.

Arriving at the auction Crowley paid the entrance fee and was handed a list. Looking at the list he saw there were fifteen omegas listed. Beside each room number was a description of each one. It told the range of age they were believed to be in. Hair color, eye color, skin color. Their height and weight. And had a yes or no box saying If they were a virgin or not. Scanning the list he felt disgust. Some of the women up here could not even be considered women yet. He felt his jaw tighten at one he saw... "age 12-14". Taking out his phone he texted Sam and Dean the address along with what was going on here. He knew they would be able to help these poor girls.

After thirty minutes he and forty other men were led down a hall. There were many doors. Beside each one was a number that corresponded with the numbers of each omega on the list. In order to keep his motives hidden crowley would glance at each one. When he got to room number 13 he looked in to see y/n. She was chained to a post in the floor. Her body had grown thin showing off her ribs. He had to keep himself from rushing to her side. She was in nothing but undergarments. All in all it could be a good thing she was so small. Most of the men would see this as a downside. The smaller they were the harder it could be to breed them. Wider hips meant they would bare pups better, that they could give the alpha a litter of strong, healthy offspring. Seeing the line moving along he gave her a silent promise that he would get her out of this. That he would save her no matter what.

After the 'viewing of the stock' was over they were led to a open room with a stage and seats. Taking a seat in the back, closest to the hall where the omegas were being held he looked at his phone to see dean had texted him back. "be there in twenty." taking a deep breath the auction started.


	7. Chapter 7

Crowley listened as Plutus started the auction. They had started from the top with number one. She had a few men interested in her and the bid took a little bit. Soon she was sold to an alpha and they brought her out to him. She was one of the older ones there and crowley knew he wanted her for breeding. As they brought her out she stumbled on her feet making him think they had drugged them. When the alpha went forward and lifted her into his arms her hair went away from her neck reveling puncture wounds, confirming his suspensions.

This went on for several more girls. Crowley tensed when the young omega that was nothing more than a child was sold. Luckily the man had seemed to want more than one and stayed longer. Then came time for y/n. "Number 13... A young beauty, this one... Do we have any starters?" Plutus called out. Standing Crowley had went to bid only to be cut off by another alpha. "$500,000." the man yelled and Crowley's eyes quickly snapped to him. He was a tall male with wide shoulders. He was wearing a pair of black pants with a red dress shirt. Giving a growl he faced Plutus, "$1 million" Crowley said.

He and the other alpha had called out bid after bid. They had begun bidding things from famous pieces of art to cities. Crowley offered up souls to which the rival alpha matched with slaves. Having enough Plutus took the slaves turning down Crowley's offer. Y/n was sold to the other alpha.

Feeling his blood boil Crowley heard a gun shot and looked to see Sam and Dean running in guns blazing. Snapping his fingers crowley summoned his demons to aid the brothers. Looking around he saw as one of the alphas was trying to pull on the child he had bought. She was now fully awake and crying, clinging to one of the pillars. Going behind him crowley stabbed him with his angel blade, killing him. Taking off his overcoat he handed it to the girl to cover herself. Snapping his fingers one of his beta females was before him. Looking at the little girl he tried to be a gentle looking as possible, "she is going to take you home alright, you just tell her where it is." seeing the girl nod he looked at the demon, "make sure she gets home safe." nodding they both disappeared.

Not seeing the alpha that had bought y/n he panicked and ran to where they were keeping her. Arriving at the door he looked in to see the said alpha trying to unchain her. "not a good idea." Crowley said making the alpha look at him and growl. "get lost, I bought her, I own her." "no you don't... She's mine. " crowley snarled and before the man could reply he exploded sending blood everywhere.

Going to her side crowley wrapped his hand around the chain and pulled snapping it easily. Without the chain to help hold her up y/n fell against him. Seeing her eyes flutter open she looked at him. "Crowley? ...are you.. Real?" she said in a soft weak voice. "yes darling... I'm getting you out of here." he told her with a forced smile. He didn't want her to worry. Seeing her eyes roll back he pat her cheek lightly, "y/n?...y/n!?" feeling her pulse it was very faint. Making a blanket appear he wrapped her in it and lifted her into his arms.

Walking out he saw many of the alphas dead on the floor and a group of omega females huddled up in the corner. His demons had left and Sam and Dean were finishing off Plutus and his men. Once they were done they turned to him. "not like you to do something nice...you saved these girls." Dean said making him stiffen. "no I have what I came for... Make sure they get home safe." he told them before disappearing with y/n.

Back in his chambers he laid y/n down on his bed and covered her with the blankets. He called for one of the demons he knew used to be a doctor. He watched as the female looked her over. She hooked her up to an IV line to help with her dehydration and malnutrition. After bandaging the many puncture wounds on her neck she told crowley that y/n had been drugged and that they had given her heat medicine. She changed her into a nightgown crowley had given her and layed her back down telling him that she needed rest.

Pulling up his chair crowley sat by the bed waiting for his love to wake up.


	8. Chapter 8

Your body felt like you had been hit by a train. Every muscle was sore and your veins felt like they had been filled with acid. Attempting to open your eyes you felt the room spin and your head crack. Giving a whimper you soon felt hands on you and flinched away from them.

"shh it's alright y/n. It's okay your safe dove ." you knew that voice. You had heard it many times now. Always telling you that he was going to save you and that he loved you. Sadly you knew it was only your imagination. You knew when you opened your eyes you would be met with darkness.

Letting your eyes flutter open you saw him. His face was inches from your own. His hazel eyes filled with worry. Not believing your own eyes you felt as a tear rolled down your cheek. "you're not real."

Crowley knotted his brows at the female's words. "I am real luv. I swear I am." he told her and watched as she shook her head and cried. Grabbing her hands in his he brought them to his chest. "do you feel me? I'm real...I'm here." 

You flinched at the sudden movement but then felt the soft fabric of his dress shirt. Under that was the thumping of his strong heart. You felt as it pounded against your hands. Starring at your hands in his you slowly trailed your eyes up to meet his own. He was looking at you, he looked so full of concern. "crowley?" you whispered. 

Hearing you say his name he smiled. "yes darling." In an instant she was in his arms. Crowley held her as she cried and shook. "thank you... Thank you." she sobbed into his chest. "hush y/n. It's okay." with her being so close to him he could smell nothing but her heat. Feeling his alpha coming to the surface he attempted to move away. 

Crowley gently went to move you and you panicked.  "no please don't leave me." you cried holding onto his shirt with all your might. "y/n I... I can't. I don't want to hurt you." he told you as he worked your fingers free of his clothing. He held your wrists as he got up from the bed trying not to look at the tears flowing like rivers from your eyes. 

"please. Ahhh. " you cried out and clinched up when he was no longer holding you. It hurt so much. You didn't understand your heat never felt like this. Never hurt this bad. You couldn't help from curling up into the blankets. Holding onto them for dear life. You shut your eyes as tightly as you could trying to shut out the pain. 

Crowley knotted his brows at the scene before his eyes. He didn't understand. Never had he seen a heat take control over an omega like this. She was shaking and curled up as tight at possible. Not knowing what to do he disappeared. 

Arriving back in the room a while later with a doctor in tow he looked in the bed to see y/n was pale. She looked to be unconscious but her body was still shaking. Her small hands were gripping the covers so tightly that her knuckles were white. "what's wrong with her? Help her now!" he yelled at the doctor making him tense and run to the omegas side. 

After he had checked her over he took a sample of her blood. "I need to test her blood." he told crowley in a fear laced voice. Looking to the girl in his bed with great worry he snapped his fingers talking the doctor back to his lab. 

Crowley paced the room as the doctor looked at y/n's blood under the microscope. "she seems to be in a severe heat. Whatever they gave her has made her body need to mate to the point of.... Survival..." having enough crowley lost it.  His eyes turned red and the glass vials shattered. "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?" he yelled making the man shuddered in fear. "...it.. Means if.. She do.. Doesn't mate soon.. She will die."


	9. Chapter 9

Arriving back in his chambers he heard y/n whimpering with the pain of her heat. Walking over to the canopy bed he looked down at her. She was shaking and crying. Crowley knew what had to be done, but could he. She was so innocent and he was a monster... But he loved her. Taking off his jacket and tie he sat on the edge of the bed. The smell of her heat making his nostrils flare. Moving his hand he stroked the side of her face. "y/n darling? I... I need to tell you something. I need you to know all the facts." his voice was shaky and he licked at his lips, watching as her e/c eyes fluttered open.

You listened as Crowley told you what he was. He was a demon. He was the king of hell. He told you that they had drugged you and If you did not mate soon you would die. "...I understand if you do not want me y/n. Truly I couldn't blame you... I know of a couple of alphas that are kinder than most and would make you a good mate..." you saw the sadness in his eyes as he told you of your other options. "but... I don't want them... I want you Crowley." you told him in a weak voice.

Crowley couldn't believe what he had just heard. She wanted him as her mate. "are you sure.. I'm not.." he started but was cut off "would... I mean would you want me?" her eyes were cast down and he saw as her lip trembled. Moving his finger to her chin he lifted her face to look at his own. "more than you will ever know." he told her with a smile as he moved his lips to hers.

You gave a gasp as his lips meet yours. Crowley cupped your cheek with his large hand, moving to hover over you. You had never kissed anyone before and were very nervous. Luckily for you he took a gentle lead. With his hands still cupping your face his thumb pulled down on your chin, opening your mouth to him. With this new access he rolled his tongue into your mouth, letting it map out and taste you.

Crowley gave a low growl at her taste. Soon he needed more. Holding himself up on one elbow he moved his other hand to remove his shirt. Opening his eyes he saw as curious eyes looked at his bare chest. Giving a small grin he took one of her hands in his and moved it to his chest. He knew she was nervous and was scared to make any movements. No doubt she wouldn't do anything without his permission first.

Crowley let out a low purr as she ran her fingers through his chest hair. Timidly she pushed her hands up underneath his shirt, feeling his shoulders. Crowley watched the small female as she explored him. He chuckled when she pulled on the fabric. Getting the hint he removed it.

Kneeling above her he pulled her to sit up and pulled the nightgown over her head. She was in nothing but a pair of underwear now and he felt his alpha growl at the sight is her bare breasts.

Feeling embarrassed you went to cover your chest, only for Crowley to grab your wrists, stopping you. "don't hide from me." he told you in a deep but gentle voice. Nodding he stared down at your body. Moving his hand, he cupped your breast in his hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze you moaned. 

Crowley smirked at hearing her moan under him. Leaving forward he licked at the small nub before sucking it into his mouth. He hummed in enjoyment at the taste of her skin. Switching he suckled at the other one before licking up her chest to her neck. 

You were a whimpering mess under him. Never had you felt anything like this. You felt as he sucked marks into your skin. Marking you as his. You were so distracted by his mouth that you barley felt as his hand roamed down your side to your hip. You let out a small gasp as he squeezed your ass cheek, making him chuckle. 

Crawling down her body, Crowley licked and kissed at her stomach and hips. He looked into her eyes as he pulled down her underwear, making her completely bare before him. Scanning his eyes down he looked over her body. She was so beautiful. 

When he got to her most famine part he couldn't hold in his low growl, a feral growl. Rubbing her thighs he slowly opened them. Soft pink lips was what meet his eyes. She was completely hairless and smooth. Gently he ran his knuckles over the soft flesh. 

You couldn't help from flinching at his touch. Giving a whimper at the tingle that ran up your spine. Looking down you saw Crowley's hazel eyes looking at you. His pupils were blown almost taking up all the color. Feeling one of his fingertips move between your folds you threw your head back. Your hips moved off their own accord as they pushed towards him. 

Seeing her body react to his touch so much he smiled and moved his free arm to hold her hips down. Placing a finger at her entrance he pushed in. "Ahhh." he heard her scream. She was dripping wet and Crowley couldn't help from feeling prideful. Pumping his finger in and out of her to help loosen her up. She was very tight and he wanted to cause her as little amount of pain as possible. 

"does it feel good luv?" you heard his deep raspy voice say. "ye...sss." you whimpered out as best you could. Hearing him give a approving growl you cried out when you felt his mouth join his hand. 

Crowley licked up her slit, sucking her sensitive nub. Humming at her taste. "you taste delicious dove...  I could lay here feasting on you for hours... But I would like to enjoy you in other ways first." he told her. Removing his fingers he lapped up the extra juices before kissing the inside of both her thighs. 

Stripping out of his pants and boxers he looked to see curious e/c eyes watching him yet again, only this time they were filled with lust. "don't look." he told her quickly pulling the covers up to hide himself from her. Crowley knew If she saw him she would tense up. He was a large man and this would no doubt hurt her. 

Hearing his command you blushed but did as you were told. Feeling him lay back on top of you he took your chin in between his thumb and pointer finger. Tilting your face to look at him, you looked into his eyes. "are you sure? If we do this y/n you will be mine... forever." to answer him you just kissed him. 

Crowley purred as he kissed her. Deeping the kiss he distracted her. Pushing his hips forward he entered her. He closed his eyes as he felt how tight she was around him.

You cried out when he entered you. It hurt so much. It felt as though he was ripping you into. You felt as he moved to hold your hands down under his own beside your head. "shh it's alright darling.. I'm sorry. I know it hurts but it will stop soon. Breath little one, breath." he purred softly in your ear. 

Crowley kissed lightly at your temple and cheek. He kissed at the corner of your mouth before giving it a light lick. He waited, not moving, letting her adjust to him. Once he thought she was ready he pulled out of her before thrusting back in. She gasped out and buried her face into the crook of his neck. 

He was slow at first. Giving long thrusts. He licked at her neck, sucking more marks into her skin. Feeling her relax some more he picks up speed. Holding her hands tightly he begins to growl. "good girl. Good bloody girl." feeling her tighten around him, he knew she was close to her climax. 

You were moaning and whimpering with every move he made. It felt like there was a coil in your belly, tightening with his every thrust. Your eyes suddenly shot open when he pulled out of you. "what... " you started afraid you had done something wrong. You were instantly cut off as Crowley grabbed your hips and flipped you over onto your stomach. 

Once crowley had her on her stomach he held her down by the small of her back as he re-entered her. Leaning down over her he held himself up by his elbows but gently held her by her throat. Thrusting into her ass it wasn't long till he felt her tightening around him again. Nudging her hair out of the way with his nose he licked at her neck. 

You moaned as he pumped into you again. He was hitting all new angles now and it felt so amazing. Soon though you felt as his cock began to swell. You knew this had to be his knot. You couldn't help from tensing up and whining. You were scared. 

Crowley felt as she tensed up around him and let out a hiss. "no luv. You have to relax... Y/n If you tense up it will only make it hurt worse." she was shaking under him... She was afraid. With his free hand crowley moved it between her legs. Angling his hips he began to hit her sweet spot. 

You moaned as he hit deeper inside of you. Feeling his hand between your legs you cried out as he rubbed small circles at your clit. With this both being done you were thrown into a blinding orgasm. You cried out his name and spasamed under him. 

Crowley held her still as she shook with her release. Having made the distraction he pushed his knot in to lock behind her pelvic bone. This and her tightening muscles around his cock sent him into his own climax. He felt as his eyes changed and gave a loud roar before sinking his teeth into her neck. 

You screamed as his sharp teeth broke your skin. Felt as his knot locked into you body. It felt as though your insides were on fire as he filled you with his hot seed. It was painful but soon turned into bliss. 

Crowley purred around her flesh in his mouth. Her body was relaxing now. He had to hold her neck in place as he bit her. Holding her tightly in his arms she gave a purr of her own. He smiled as her body went limp. The omega in her had accepted the claim. She was his. 

When he was satisfied that the mark would be dark enough he held her to him and rolled them to their sides. Y/n was sleeping peacefully in his arms. It made him happy to see her no longer in pain. Nuzzling her he went to work cleaning the wound. Lapping up the dripping blood, he licked at the bite mark until he was sure it would be clean. Snapping his fingers he summoned a roll of gauze and some tape so he could bandage it. 

Once she was tended to crowley pulled the covers over them both. Moving her as close to his chest as he could, he moved to hold her breast in his hand. Giving a sigh he kissed her temple,  "sleep well ...my queen."


End file.
